


Самые горячие новости спорта

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Сегодня в интернете снова кто-то был не прав.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Самые горячие новости спорта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), и я все еще надеюсь дописать их все.
> 
> 35\. to gain something — чтобы что-то получить  
> В моем случае — внимание. В борьбе с интернет-троллями. Неважно. :D

Сегодня в интернете снова кто-то был не прав.

— Что-то такое здесь замышляется, — бормотал Кенма, отмахиваясь рукой от Куроо и его приветственных поцелуев в висок. Он по самый нос зарылся в загадочный и пугающий мир спортивных месседж-бордов, а его ладонь (не та, которой он держал мышку, а вторая, менее важная) уперлась Куроо в нос. Не растерявшись, тот облизал подставленную ладонь и даже успел запечатлеть еще один поцелуй на розовой подушечке под указательным пальцем. — Куроо, фу.

— Не “Куроо, фу”, — передразнил его Куроо, — а “добро пожаловать домой”.

Кенма пару раз щелкнул мышкой и на экране замелькали, казалось бы, случайные ники и слова. Куроо наклонился ближе, щурясь без очков:

— Ничего не понимаю.

Кенма повернул голову в сторону Куроо и практически уткнулся носом в его челюсть. Он пах улицей, газетами, скучными совещаниями и людьми, до которых Кенме не было никакого дела. Но еще и родным телом и бесчисленными часами, проведенными бок о бок с Кенмой, когда в того больше никто не верил. 

— Привет, — произнес наконец он, позволив свободно Куроо вчитаться в ужасные комментарии ужасных людей, которые почему-то считали себя фанатами волейбола. Пришел такой и отвлекает поцелуйками, разглядывая его, думал Кенма и не спешил отодвигаться дальше. А теперь еще блестит своими глазищами и даже не обращает на него, Кенму, внимания. А если придвинуться еще ближе? Уткнуться лицом, потереться о самую линию челюсти, прижаться губами, и еще раз — ступеньками вверх к уху. Через несколько минут Куроо нахмурился, увлекшись происходящим на экране. Пригревший свой вечно мерзлый нос в ямке между его шеей и широким плечом Кенма как раз приготовился его про это пожурить, когда тот наконец соизволил обратить на него внимание, положив руку на его спину между лопаток и притянув критично ближе.

— И не думай, что я не заметил приступа внезапной нежности, — коварным голосом произнес он. — Хочешь сказать мне что-то?

Расстояние между ними схлопнулось, и единственным способом стать еще ближе было открыть рот, впуская язык Куроо в настойчивом приветствии. “Как в тетрисе”, пришла Кенме в голову мысль. Он запрокинул голову вверх, чтобы нависшему над ним Куроо было удобнее его целовать. Вначале Кенма млел и грелся, расплавленный радостью и ласками. А потом Куроо сгреб его волосы на затылке в кулак, заставляя прогнуться еще сильнее, — и на какое-то время никакой интернетный заговор не мог отвлечь ни одного из них. 

Вспомнили о других людях они, уже очутившись на кровати. Кенма откинулся на спину, приглашающе призывая к себе Куроо, и тот, прежде чем, как он любил, навалиться сверху, сгреб все одеяла и подушки в сторону, освобождая пространство и небрежно смахивая кенмин планшет к краю матраса. 

Раздевался Куроо медленно и аккуратно, памятуя о стоимости всех эти офисных рубашек и запонок (одну из которых — подарок Некоматы-сенсея на выпуск из школы — они потеряли в своей первой квартирке, в чем Куроо никогда тому не признается). Выпутал запястья из рукавов, отложил рубашку аккуратным комом в сторону и оставил на руке только часы, щегольски блестя широким металлическим ремешком. Обычной майке, которую он всегда надевал под рубашку, таких почестей не досталось: Куроо стащил ее через голову, залихватски, как ему казалось (“по-идиотски,” подумал Кенма, но, завороженный, глаз не отвел), встряхнув уже успевшей спутаться гривой. Все с тем же горячим намеком в глазах взялся за ремень брюк.

— Я хочу просто показать тебе еще кое-что. И прежде, — Кенма угрожающе поднял руку, пока во второй магическим образом оказался откинутый было планшет, — чем ты ляпнешь что-нибудь пошлое, проверь сегодняшний счет Екатеринбургских тигров.

— Покажи-ка мне, да, — Куроо еще шутил по инерции, смахивая заставку на планшете вверх. 

Лишь краем уха прислушиваясь к его бормотанию, Кенма последовал его примеру: стащил с себя домашнюю футболку и расправился с завязками на пижамных штанах, стягивая до колен. Ниже стянуть не получилось, мешала поза, и он потер голени друг о друга, освобождая таким образом одну ногу из штанины. Из его любимого домашнего наряда оставалась фактически только левая брючина пижамы. Недолго думая, он потыкал ступней Куроо в бок, привлекая к себе его внимание, чтобы тот помог ему избавиться от мешающей детали одежды. Куроо стащил с него штанину, не отрывая взгляда от планшета, да так и остался стоять, нависнув над Кенмой.

— Да нет, бред, я бы знал, — не поверил совпадению Куроо. — Что бы ему делать там, Лев даже русского не знает…

Абсолютно голый Кенма с недовольным фырчаньем поднялся на локтях.

— А я тебе что говорю! Давай так и напишем ему: “Лев, что твоему Яку-сану делать в Екатеринбурге?” А он что ответит? Как думаешь, а?

Что Куроо думал, пока оставалось секретом, поэтому так и не получивший ответа Кенма решил взять дело в свои руки: сел на кровати, выправил его ремень из брючных петель и потянул ширинку вниз, просовывая ладонь внутрь.

— Опля, — вновь заинтересовался происходящим Куроо. — Видишь, я по тебе тоже скучал. Как думаешь, что хуже: если я сдам Яку и его продажную душонку в лапы Федерации, и это станет предательством с моей стороны как друга? Или не сдам — и запятнаю свою профессиональную честь?

— Ага, то есть ты признаешь, что ваша Федерация — Цитадель зла? — продолжил вяло ругаться Кенма (необходимый навык, если живешь вдвоем с Куроо), оглаживая его напрягшийся живот, заросший темными волосами лобок и заинтересованно выглядывающий из трусов член. Куроо мог нести чушь часами, болтать, заполняя тысячи бессмысленных отчетов; умудряться рассказывать дивные истории и одновременно поглощать поздний ужин, устроившись между разведенных ног сидящего на кухонной столешнице Кенмы; трепаться в душе, во сне, под Кенмой и нависая над ним…

— Любая спортивная организация — это средоточие всего зла, который несет в себе этот вид спорта. Поэтому я и пошел работать по этой стезе: не зря же говорят “не можешь победить — возглавь”, — бахвалился младший представитель отдела продвижения и развития Всеяпонской Федерации Волейбола при Министерстве спорта и культуры Японии Куроо Тецуро, которому для продвижения по карьерной лестнице не хватало недостижимой мелочи — лишь постареть лет на пятьдесят.

— А как же комментарии на спортивных форумах?

— Они зло неконтролируемое. Его нельзя познать, а значит и остановить, — отмахнулся он.

— Но иногда зло полезное, — Кенма продемонстрировал зловещую ухмылочку знаменитого Коздукена, который, случалось, разжигал в комментариях под матчами региональных сборных в моменты, когда на работе Куроо особенно доставали за низкий интерес публики и смешные охваты.

Куроо хотел возразить что-то еще, но вместо этого застонал и откинул голову назад. Кенмы наконец-то оттянул резинку его трусов вниз и освободил член, перестав играться и дразнить его руками. Он сжал член ладонью, растерев туда-сюда каплю смазки по головке большим пальцем, и Куроо попытался приспустить штаны вниз, облегчая ему доступ. 

— Не надо, — улыбнулся Кенма, и, повторяя движения пальца розовым мокрым языком, принялся сводить Куроо с ума. Со времен школы никто из них так и не смог стать головокружительным богом секса (как бы Бокуто не хвалился), но Кенма знал, что то, как он сосет, нравится Куроо больше всего. Сосет и смотрит, и под его взглядом Куроо давится всеми своими словами и мудреными ремарками, и со стороны можно наблюдать, как все мысли в его умной голове превращаются в кашу. 

Член Куроо мокрым тяжелым весом двигался у него на языке, пока Кенма брал головку в рот, помогая себе одной рукой. Маятником он раскачивался вперед-назад, все так и сидя на коленях и опираясь другой рукой на кровать. Процесс был даже скучным, если бы не реакции Куроо. Кенма жадно впитывал каждый зажатый ребром ладони стон, каждый вылетающий из его рта приглушенный смешок и обрывки ласковых слов в его адрес. Взглядом следил, как то и дело раскрываются, а затем сжимаются обратно в кулак пальцы, зависающие над его головой, когда Куроо рефлекторно тянулся к его волосам, а потом в последнее мгновение останавливал себя, памятуя о кенминой нелюбви к подобным жестам. Не пропускал ничего.

— Дай до тебя дотронуться, — в конце концов не выдержав, взмолился он.

Кенма охотно выпустил член изо рта и откинулся на кровать, за ладонь утягивая Куроо вслед за собой.

Оказавшись сверху, тот придавил его своим весом и обнял его, сразу напомнив Кенме приставучего осьминога. Его руки были везде, обнимая и согревая, и через минуту Кенма уже хохотал, вырываясь, и щекотал его под ребрами в ответ. Язык Куроо снова нашел способность формировать связные предложения. Строить задорные теории о предполагаемой жизни Яку в России (“Как думаешь, Яккун там будет самой маленькой _матрешкой_ или найдет себе других, таких же маленьких друзей?”) ему не мешала ни неуместность момента, ни все накатывающее желание вылизать шею Кенмы, перемежаемое легкими укусами и нежными поцелуями под подбородком.

— Ты достал, — за всей этой возней они сползли к низу кровати, и взмокший и распаленный Кенма подтянулся на руках повыше, спасаясь от загребущих лап и откинувшись на подушки, чтобы иметь возможность сделать вдох и немного успокоиться.

— Что, уже утомил тебя? Готов к перекуру? — уточнил раскрасневшийся Куроо, пользуясь моментом, чтобы стянуть вконец сбившиеся к середине бедер мятые брюки и полностью раздеться. Не оставил даже носков (а то были прецеденты).

— Размечтался, — фыркнул Кенма и достал из-под подушки смазку. Раздвинул ноги и, выдавив на ладонь порцию прозрачной жидкости, приглашающе поманил Куроо к себе. — Это ты весь день в офисе горбатишься, растрачивая молодость, силы и потенцию, я же все это время тебя дома жду без дела.

— Совсем без дела? Какой у меня примерный муж, — хмыкнул Куроо и снова потянулся к нему, будто притянутый магнитом.

Возвращение домой было любимой частью его дня. Кенма знал, что он доставал этим всех и вся в офисе, ведь половина его историй начиналась именно так. “И вот я вернулся домой, а там Кенма выиграл отборочные на LCK Regional Finals 2020”. “И вот возвращаюсь я домой, а там Кенма печет багет по-анжуйски”. “И вот я уже дома, а Кенма решил подтянуть сычуанский диалект”. Пока Куроо каждый божий день по-прежнему обивал пороги полного санитайзеров офиса, Кенма перевел всю свою фирму на удаленку еще так давно, что это было еще немодно, и прошел этапы — онлайн-курсы/пекарское дело/прочие хобби — дистанцирования раньше всех.

Возможно, дело было в том, что вот возвращался Куроо домой — а там всегда ждал его Кенма.

Ведь больше всего они любили друг друга, и это было ясно без лишних, вызывающих смущение слов.

— Ты снова разнюнился, я по глазам вижу, — уловил его настроение Кенма, обнимая ногами и прижимая его твердый член к своему, уже влажному и скользкому из-за смазки. Куроо только улыбнулся, в кои-то веки не комментируя очевидное, и положил свою ладонь сверху, прижимая их двоих крепче, ближе, теснее. Дальнейшее не требовало лишних мыслей — чистая и восхитительная в своей эффективности механика. Жар приближающегося оргазма накатывал на Кенму волнами, зарождаясь в копчике и пробегая искрами вверх по позвоночнику. Он потянулся к Куроо, языком запечатывая очередную теорию о секретном агенте Яку Мориске, во глубине сибирских руд ищущем утерянный ключ от острова Кунаширито, между его губами, и почти сразу кончил в туннель из их сплетенных пальцев, размазывая сперму по рукам и животам.

Куроо победно вскрикнул, из последних сил спрятал лицо в плечо Кенмы, полной грудью вдыхая запах их перемешанного пота и удовольствия, и кончил следом, добавив свою порцию к безобразию, уже заляпавшему Кенме весь живот. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Куроо повернулся набок и рухнул рядом, обняв Кенму поперек груди и притянув ближе, удовлетворенный и в кои-то веки молчаливый. Также довольный жизнью, Кенма чмокнул его в подставленный бицепс.

— А Яку знает, что мы трахаемся, обсуждая его личную жизнь в России? — нормальным голосом поинтересовался он, стоило только его сердцебиению успокоиться.

— Судя по его многократным жалобам, он даже не против, — лениво приоткрыв глаза, ответил Куроо, — ты же знаешь Яку.

— Жалуется значит любит, — подтвердил Кенма. — Россия ему точно придется по вкусу.

### ~~ОМАКЕ~~

Мнения Льва как всегда не спросили. Но он не боялся выражать его — тоже многословно — на всех форумах и в длинных твиттерских тредах, пока Яку паковал чемоданы и клялся, что это “всего лишь на сезон”. 


End file.
